Magia i Krew: Rozdział IX
Siła Woli. Piasek ''- dziewiąty rozdział serii Magia i Krew, poprzedzony rozdziałem dwudziestym trzecim. Część I - A więc to jest to całe Yoroshi? Z tej perspektywy wygląda spektakularnie... - powiedział Yarato, spoglądając na miasto z pobliskiej góry. Rozciągało się aż poza horyzont oraz pełno było w nim przeróżnych drapaczy chmur, wieżowców, biurowców i galerii handlowych. Widać było, że w tym miejscu panowało raczej bogactwo, aczkolwiek było widać dwie ''favelas. ''Kontrastowały one z ogólnym widokiem miasta, które zwłaszcza teraz, w nocy, wyglądało niesamowicie, a do tego pełne było różnokolorowych świateł świadczących o rozbudowanej aglomeracji; ''favelas ''jednak nie świeciły się praktycznie wcale. - ''Si, ''to jest miasto, do którego zmierzaliśmy. Widzisz ten wysoki biurowiec tam? - Viridi wskazała na wybijający się zielony, w pełni oszklony budynek, dominujący wielkością nad swą okolicą, nie będący jednak największym w całym mieście. - Tam sobie przesiadują bogole z górnych partii Rady. - Nie tylko przesiadują - powiedział Rex, który przyjrzał się budynkowi dzięki swej magii obserwacji. Zaczerwienił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek typowego zboczeńca. Nie przestawał też patrzeć w jeden punkt. - Reksiu, co ty tam widzisz? - zaciekawił się Matsu, snując jednak pewne przypuszczenia. Również i na jego twarzy zagościł zboczony uśmiech. Adrian zareagował tym samym. - Chwila, otwórzcie umysły, to wam pokażę. - powiedział Rex, po czym Sharp i Dragneel zamknęli oczy i ''uspokoili się. Chwilę po tym, Adrian krzyknął z wrażenia, widząc to... czego w sumie nie powinien oglądać. - Niepokojące, że się nie zabezpieczają. - powiedział Yarato. - Nie no, mają prezerwatywy... - odpowiedział mu Dragneel z wybałuszonymi gałami. - Zresztą, skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak nie patrzysz z nami? - Chodziło mi o to, że ten budynek nie jest zabezpieczony przed magią z zewnątrz, zboku. - chłopak spojrzał na swego przyjaciela chłodnym okiem. - Ah, okej. To ma sens. - powiedział Adrian. - A raczej nie ma, przecież to logiczne, że ktoś może ich infiltrować. Przecież to oni ustalają prawa dotyczące magii, mogą mieć wielu wrogów... i tego, ten. No wiesz. - Ty lepiej patrz jak ten ziomek ją infiltruje - ''powiedział Xandred do Adriana, który również przyłączył się do niesamowitego spektaklu, to jest: seksu w jednej z łazienek, uprawianego przez wysokiego szatyna i równie wysoką blondynkę; oboje byli nieźle zbudowani i wcale ubrani. - Haha, a ja go znam - powiedziała Viridi, która również zaczęła obserwować całą sytuację, szybko jednak przestała, gdyż poczuła się samotna. Smuteczek. Zaczęła znowu podziwiać piękno miasta. - W walce też jest taki ''skuteczny ''jak w tym, co tu widzimy? - spytał się Adrian. - Wtedy mógłbym się również na niego napalić. - zaśmiał się. - Kurwa, Dragneel, co ty odpierdalasz - zapytał się Matsu, śmiejąc się jednocześnie z jego słów. - Ja rozumiem, że chcesz jebać, ale na razie to ciebie jebie. - Kto? - spytał się równie żartobliwie Adrian. - Jezu, zamknijcie się, nie da się Was słuchać - powiedziała Chloe, którą niezbyt bawił humor reszty drużyny. - Spoko, zaraz się ogarniemy, i tak już wkładają spodnie - powiedział Xandred. - Ale w sumie to ciekawi mnie jego ''szybkość w boju. - Przecież widziałeś. Trzy minuty i po sprawie - odpowiedział Rex z pełną powagą, która wyglądała w jego przypadku nieco groteskowo. - Za ile schodzimy..? - spytał się Yarato. - Za ile dochodzimy? No nie wiem, spytaj się Viri, compadre ''- odpowiedział mu Adrian, za co zgarnął plaskacza od Kiby. - Nie no, w sumie to już chodźmy. Musimy przeszukać miasto, odnaleźć Cheo i nie nadziać się na Radę. A z tym może być ''un poco ''problem. - odpowiedział Matsu, a wszyscy przytaknęli jego słowom. Po chwili wyruszyli ku podnóżom góry. Nie mieli już rowerów - po drodze napadła ich grupa ''niggasów. Wszyscy wiemy, jak kończą się spotkania niggasów ''z rowerami. - Kurde, jak pomyślę o tych czarnuchach, którzy ukradli nam rowery, to aż mi ciarki przechodzą po plecach. - powiedział Matsu. - A to nie była grupa Misterów Popo z Dragon Balla? - spytał się Rex z równą powagą, z jaką opisywał ''szybkość w boju ''członka (hehe trafne słowo) elity Rady Magii. - Nie no, nie przesadzajmy. Ale rowery utracone jakby w ''czarną dziurę się zapadły, noo... - odpowiedziała Viridi. - W czarną dziurę ''to zapadł się tamten ziomek z Rady, którego mówiłaś, że znasz... - skwitował Dragneel, o mało nie potykając się przy tym o wystający ''konar. - Ja to czarno widzę nasze szanse na odzyskanie rowerów. Kurde, będzie trzeba sporo zapłacić Arebusowi. Czemu nie zostawiliśmy wtedy na straży nikogo? - spytał się Yarato. - Bo w naszych umysłach panowała wtedy ciemna pustka - odpowiedziała Chloe. Rasistowski humor zdawał się bardziej jej odpowiadać, aniżeli zboczony. - W sumie, teraz to te rowery i tak nam potrzebne jak murzyn poza polem bawełny. Na spokojnie, przyjaciele. Do miasta stąd jest godzina drogi. Jak się pospieszymy, to nawet i mniej... - odpowiedział Rex. I tak nasi bohaterowie wędrowali dalej, wymyślając coraz to gorsze przykłady czarnego ''humoru. Droga zajęła im więcej niż planowali, gdyż Yarato przypadkiem śmiejąc się upadł, a opatrzenie jego rozbitego łba zajęło dłuższą chwilę. Miasto nie miało żadnej bramy, muru i niczego w tym sensie. Po prostu stała tabliczka z napisem "Yoroshi", za którą zaczynała się aglomeracja. Postanowiono, że pierwsze co zrobią w mieście, to najedzą się; później znajdą jakieś sensowne miejsce do zamieszkania, a następnie wezmą się za robotę. Żartowałem, była noc. Chcieli spać. Beka z typów. Najedli się w jakieś losowej knajpce, a jako miejsce do życia wybrali skromne, wynajęte domki w jednym z ''favelas. ''Postanowili nie wyróżniać się za bardzo, a nikt przecież nie stwarza wrażenia większego lamera i człowieka niemagicznego, aniżeli biedne biedaki z dzielnicy biedaków. Każdy spał osobno. Pobudka następnego dnia okazała się być jednak przedwczesna, nikt bowiem nie spodziewał się grupki młodych brazylijczyków puszczających MC Joao - Baile de Favela o siódmej rano ze skradzionego dwutonowego wzmacniacza, którego drgania wprawiały w ruch całe budynki. Mimo początkowej złości, żaden z Dragonów nie rzucił się do boju z brazylijczykami. Niektórzy obserwowali narastający fenomen grupy niewyspanych ludzi rzucających się w szczęściu do masowego tańca, inni dołączyli do tej grupy. Wśród nich byli Yarato, Adrian i Viridi. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy znaleźli się wręcz w samym środku wielkiego, stale przemieszczającego się wzdłuż ulicy tłumu tańczących, pokojowo nastawionych ludzi. Przez grupę przebiegła gromadka szczurów, które kilka starszych ludzi wzięło na swoje ramiona. Szczury również poczuły biciwo i zaczęły do niego ''nakurwiać. Rexa i Xandreda sytuacja ta jednak bardziej rozśmieszała przez jej absurdalność. Stali z boku wraz z grupą innych mieszkańców faveli, ''którym nie w nastroju był taniec o szóstej rano. Gdy tylko Baile de Favela się skończyło, tłum... nie zatrzymał się. Zaraz potem poleciał bowiem wielki hit Alvaro Cholera Solera "''Volar", do którego taniec nie był już tak chaotyczny i rozbudzający, lecz bardziej spokojny, nastawiający do normalnego życia. Nikt w faveli ''już jednak nie spał, a kto spał - znaczy nie żył. Zdarza się. I tak, kwadrans po szóstej zabawa się zakończyła. Yarato udał się wraz z napotkaną w tłumie koleżanką, z którą wspólnie tańczył na spacer po dzielnicy biedy, Viridi z Adrianem pozostali w grupce nielicznych, którzy tańczyli dalej do tym razem nieco cichszej (nie przekraczającej trzykrotności bezpiecznej granicy głośności) muzyki. Rozpoczęło się normalne życie w tej dzielnicy. Ludzie jednak widzieli, że mimo chęci bycia niepoznanym, członkowie Dragonów, zwłaszcza Luke, są przy kasie. Jeden z mieszkańców ''faveli ''wytłumaczył im, że nikt ich tu raczej nie napadnie, ale lepiej być w gotowości, gdyż dzielnica ta otoczona jest złą sławą i nieraz ludzie z lokalnego gangu, członkowie Rajtuzy napadają na takich przyjezdnych, zrzucając winę na biedaków, których na adwokata nie stać. Rozprawienie się z Rajtuzą (tak się nazywała ta mafia) stało się kolejnym celem Dragonów. Na delegata w tym celu wyznaczony został Yarato (ale to później, jak wrócił ze spaceru), który z racji bycia wciąż najsłabszym dla swego bezpieczeństwa został odsunięty od sprawy Cheo. Nie zdenerwowało go to. - Skoro to ja mam zajmować się Rajtuzą, to fajnie jest. Liria mówiła mi, że kiedyś napadli i jej rodzinę. - odpowiedział Yarato, po czym pospiesznie wytłumaczył, że tak nazywa się ta mieszkanka ''faveli ''z którą był na spacerze. Chwilę po południu chłopak rozdzielił się od grupy i postanowił poszperać w mieście śladów działalności mafii. Nie bał się mówić o niej wprost - nie obawiał się, że do niej może należeć jakikolwiek potężny mag, który stawiłby mu czoła. Reszta Dragonów ruszyła szukać śladów Cheo, rozdzielając się na dwa fronty: tych, którzy spodziewali się jej w jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic oraz tych, którzy oczekiwali jej w bogatszych częściach. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że w tym czasie staruszka będzie wpierdalała pieczoną świnię w skradzionym gospodarstwie rolnym na obrzeżach miasta, a dokładniej na wsi zwanej Yoroshi Przednim. Niestety, życie w tej wsi... nie było zbyt przednie. Ani hajsu, ani fajnych brazoli napierdalających do głośnej muzy. To przykre. Część II Yarato na ślad Rajtuzy trafił stosunkowo szybko. Zaledwie trzy godziny po rozpoczęciu poszukiwania dowiedział się, że ich siedziba mieści się w dzielnicy zwanej Łazarską. Postanowił odwiedzić tę część miasta, jednakże nie było w niej zbyt kolorowo - bloki były szare, a ludzie dziwnie przygaszeni. Było to zatem idealne miejsce na siedzibę mafii. Źródło, od którego dowiedział się czego potrzebował, nie było zbyt pewne, dlatego do budynku, który wskazany został jako docelowy, chłopak nie wszedł na pełnej kurwie. Gdy jednak przystawiono mu karabin do skroni, zrozumiał, że trafił dobrze. Było jednak za późno... dla ochroniarzy z mafii, by ujść z akcji cało. Chłopak był bowiem przygotowany na atak, w kieszeniach miał pełno wybuchowych sopli lodu, które jednym ruchem wachlarza wbiły się w trójkę mafiozów. Kamizelki kuloodporne okazały się być jednak skuteczne na atak magii Yarato, więc przeżyli ten cios. Nie byli jednak w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Chłopak spokojnie wszedł do środka. Budynek był piękny i bogaty, pełen rzeźb i marmurów, przez co trącił nieco kiczowatym filmem z lat 60'. Wydarł się na cały głos '''gdzie jest szef, kurwa'; odpowiedź przyszła równie szybko: kim ty, do chuja, jesteś?. Shiremu wystarczyło to, by zlokalizować tego, kto odpowiadał. Budynek nie był dla niego idealnym miejscem do ofensywnej walki, a więc wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegł dźwięk, stworzył wodną zbroję na sobie, jako jej źródło wziął wodę z fontanny, która była w holu. Otworzył drzwi. Za nimi widniał piękny pokój, wystrojony bogato i w ostre kolory, acz nie przesycony nimi niczym sztuka rokoko czy burdel na ulicy Sobieskiego. W środku znajdowała się dwójka mafiozów w porządnych garniturach, grających w pokera i tańcząca na rurze striptizerka. - Cześć. Rundkę w makao? - spytał się jeden z mafiozów, chyląc przed chłopakiem kapelusz. - Może kieliszeczek brandy? Mamy takie dobre, pomarańczowe... - Ehm, czekaj... - chłopaka nieco zmieszała gościnność członków mafii. - Zero pułapek? Naprawdę? Jak tak, to mogę zagrać. - odpowiedział, po czym dosiadł się ku zadowoleniu obu gangsterów do stołu. - Dokończymy partię i grasz. Makao, kurwiu. - powiedział drugi mafiozo. - Hm, polać ci? - Zastanawia mnie, czemu nie strzelacie. Ale dobra, polej - odpowiedział już nieco bardziej wyluzowany chłopak, acz nadal pełen zdziwienia. - Dałeś radę pokonać naszych ochroniarzy i chcesz gadać z szefem, czyli albo ktoś ważny, albo ktoś ponad nasze siły. Bez sensu - odpowiedział gangster polewając. W słowie "sens" przeciągnął literę "e" do tego stopnia, że aż ziewnął. - Ah tak. To zdrowie, panowie. - powiedział Yarato, a kieliszki stuknęły. Striptizerka przestała tańczyć i usiadła sobie na jednym z kartonów, podpisanych Jebutne Dynamity. '' - Szefunio wróci za jakąś godzinę, aktualnie ma sprawę na mieście. Możemy wiedzieć w sumie o co chodzi? - spytał się jeden z poważniaków, rzucając ostatnią kartę na stół. - Po makale. - Kurwa. - odpowiedział ten drugi, po czym wziął talię i zaczął tasować karty. - Ah, tak. Dowiedziałem się po prostu, że napadacie na ludzi z ''faveli ''zwanej, eh, jak to było... - chłopak podrapał się po głowie. - Już mam. ''Sicilio. - Aa, to? To nie nasza działka, amigo. Tu działa też druga mafia, mniej jawna, mało kto wie o jej istnieniu, a więc ty pewnie też. Jesteś tu od niedawna, że tak cię wzięło na wymierzanie nam sprawiedliwości? - spytał się wykładający karty gangster, po czym chwycił swoje. - Ale chujnia, kto to kurwa tasował... Na stole leżała dziewiątka pik, Yarato zrzucił ósemkę w tym samym kolorze. - Swoją drogą: Yarato jestem. Miło mi. - chłopak odłożył karty i podał swym kompanom dłonie. - Andriei el'Dudone - przedstawił mu się bardziej umięśniony gangster. - Betto el'Szydlovsky - odpowiedział drugi. - A tamta tam, która się dla nas rozbiera, to Samanta Vinio. Miła dziewczyna, ale z biednej rodziny, więc ją zatrudniliśmy za jakieś drobne. W sumie, nie jesteś za młody by na to w ogóle patrzeć? - I tak ma bieliznę, coś ty - odparł Shiri, uśmiechając się. - Miło, że nie zmuszacie nikogo do pracy... a wracając do pytania: tak, jestem tu w sumie od wczoraj. - W szemranych interesach, skoro mieszkasz w faveli. Podoba nam się. A co do zmuszania do pracy, to zdarzają się i tacy, których zmuszamy, ale to tylko, gdy wyjątkowo nam się naprzykrzą. Czasem trzeba, taka praca... - odpowiedział Betto. - Nieważne. Możecie opowiedzieć mi o tej drugiej mafii? O waszej w sumie też możecie. Makao. - Yarato wyłożył dwójkę trefl. - Dobry jest. Pytaj o co chcesz, młody. - powiedział Andriei. W tym samym czasie Viridi wraz z Dragonami natrafili nie na Cheo, lecz na kolejnych fagasów z elity Rady Magii. Znajdowali się jednak w centrum miasta, więc na walkę nie było miejsca. Tym razem jednak przedstawiciel był o wiele bardziej uprzejmy i sam przedstawił się jako Puar. - Panno Kiba. - zaczął przemowę na temat rzekomej sprawiedliwości - i wy wszyscy. Musicie zrozumieć, że prawo jest jakie jest... - Adrian ziewnął, czemu zawtórował Luke - ...i musimy go przestrzegać. A wy tego nie robicie, niszczycie miasta i działacie na własną rękę. To, co robicie, wykracza dalece poza uprawnienia gildii! - Panie Puar. - odpowiedziała równie kulturalnie przedstawicielka Rady z Urbem - Niech pan liczy się z tym, że to nie ja użyłam czarnej magii początku fuzji, tylko Cheo Saroth. Cała ta afera to też jej sprawka, my tylko staramy się temu zapobiec. - W takim razie powinniście robić to bardziej formalnie. Elita Rady jest po to, by wam pomagać. - Dobra, kapciu, wszyscy wiemy jak jest. Tylko przepisy i prawa, a robić nie ma komu - wtrącił się Adrian oburzony całą tą sytuacją. - Ostatnio też tak było, gdy chodziło o sprawę rzekomego Wspaniałego Trojga. - To nie jest istotne... - odpowiedział Puar. - Jest, tu chodzi o nasze życie. Moje, tego kolegi tu i wszystkich innych magów wody w Patriam, idioto - krzyknął Peter, przy czym gestykulując o mało nie przywalił Xandredowi w twarz. - Ale proszę o spokój... - członek elity Rady próbował załagodzić sytuację. - Oni mają rację. Idź pan w chuj. - skwitowała Kiba. - Ale... - Puar nie dokończył. Dragoni poszli dalej, a raczej - pojechali wypożyczonymi rowerami miejskimi. Tym razem nie zapowiadało się, by jakieś niggasy ''na nich napadły. Yarato tymczasem kontynuował rozmowę z nowo poznanymi gangsterami. Dowiedział się już, że szef Rajtuzów nazywa się Jarco de'Kachko, a ich głównym celem jako mafii jest pozyskiwanie pieniędzy poprzez odpowiedniej wielkości haracze od ludzi raczej lepiej sytuowanych, a napadami na ''favelas ''oraz inne biedne dzielnice zajmują się nowi członkowie podziemnej mafii, Sokobanu. Ta grupa miała być o wiele większa i gorsza, niż Rajtuzy, więc musieli tuszować w ogóle swoje istnienie; mafia Jarca zaś działała w miarę jawnie, a nawet starała się o status gildii, jednakże jej złe imię zostało jeszcze bardziej pogorszone przez Sokoban. Shiri zapytał się więc, czemu nie zajmą się tą grupą, skoro sam Jarco de'Kachko jest magiem klasy "S", władającym Magią Złotego Zabójcy Tytanów, odpowiedź jednak była prosta: Sokoban nie tylko ma wtyki u elity Rady, ale ma też o wiele potężniejszych magów po swojej stronie. - Skoro tak, to dlaczego nie wyjdą oni z działalnością poza Yoroshi..? - zapytał się chłopak, rozdając karty. Grali już w czwórkę, jako iż dołączyła się do nich Samanta. - Wychodzą. Działają na terenie całego kraju, ale właściwie nikt nie wie o ich istnieniu. Są dobrzy. - odpowiedział ze spokojem Andriei, kładąc kartę na stół. Wziął łyka wody. - Miło byłoby się z nimi jakoś rozprawić. Dziwne, że żadna z większych gildii nie dostała jeszcze na nich zlecenia... - odpowiedział Shiri. - Gildie? Przeciw Sokobanu? To kpina. - zaśmiał się Betto - Zresztą, ktokolwiek by złożył przeciw nim skargę, ten już nie żyje. Tyczy się to także nas. - No i nikt by nie uwierzył w ich istnienie... - odpowiedział Andriei. - Jaki ja mam powód, by wierzyć? - spytał się Shiri, dopijając swój sok. Sięgnął po więcej, a przy okazji polał i Samancie. - Szefu wróci, to się zapytaj. W sumie, powinien być za chwilę. - skwitował Betto, wyrzucając ostatnie dwie karty jednocześnie. - Po makale. Część III Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności spowodował, że Dragoni szukający rodziny Sarothów znaleźli jednego z jej przedstawicieli już tego samego dnia, w którym zaczęli poszukiwania - wszystko dzięki Magii Obserwacji Rexa. Trenował on na polach pomiędzy Yoroshi Przednim a samym miastem. Jako, iż sam dysponował tą samą magią co Inuictus, bez problemu wyczuł zbliżających się Dragonów. Nie uciekał jednak - postanowił ich zatrzymać choćby na chwilę. Wiedział też, że bez teleportacji, ucieczka jest niewykonalna, a jej mógł użyć w każdej chwili. Na poczekaniu wymyślił plan na rozegranie tego wszystkiego, to jest: na tyle dłużąca się, sucharowa i shonenowa akcja, by zdobyć jak najwięcej czasu. Gdy tylko drużyna z Urbem zbliżyła się z Matsu na przedzie, przerwał na chwilę swój trening i otwarcie do nich podszedł. - Cześć. - powiedział spokojnie, mając zamknięte oczy. Wyglądał wyjątkowo przyjaźnie, a ręce miał na widoku. - Czego potrzebujecie..? - Ty dobrze wiesz czego. - odpowiedział Matsu nieco groźnie i z pełnym przekonaniem swych słów. Prawą dłoń miał zaciśniętą w pięść. - A więc? Chcecie walczyć w tylu przeciwko mnie jednemu? Dobrze wiecie, że swojej rodziny nie zdradzę. - Filemonowi uśmiech nie schodził z ust, mimo iż wiedział, jakie są jego szanse w walce osiem na jednego. - Cieszysz się, bo zawsze możesz uciec teleportacją? - spytał się znów Matsu. Był w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, jakby coś go wcześniej zdenerwowało. Zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół. - Zostawcie tu nas w dwójkę. Chcę walczyć z nim sam na sam. - Czy teraz powinniśmy zrobić moralizatorską gadkę na temat przyjaźni w drużynie i nie zostawiania się w potrzebie..? - spytał się Yarato w odpowiedzi na prośbę swojego kompana. - Nie. - odparł Matsu krótko. Filemon mu przytaknął. - A, okej. To my spadamos. - powiedział Adrian, po czym drużyna Dragonów poszla dalej w kierunku Yoroshi Przedniego, zostawiając Sharpa na walkę z Sarothem w formie honorowego pojedynku. Filemon nie próbował ich zatrzymywać - było to bez celu. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przeciągnąć walkę do granic, by w razie odkrycia Aridu i Cheo przez magów z Urbem, mieli oni chociaż trochę łatwiej. Postanowił nie dawać z siebie wszystkiego na początek. - W takim razie, nadchodzę. - powiedział Matsu, a gdy tylko jego przeciwnik skinął głową na rozpoczęcie walki, ruszył na niego całą swoją siłą. Z początku postawił na walkę w zwarciu, używając siły fizycznej. Jemu również nigdzie się nie spieszyło, więc po szybkim, dynamicznym, acz nieudanym ataku wyminiętym przez Filemona przeszedł do bardziej spokojnej walki. Doszło do długiej wymiany ciosów, gdzie nawet gdy jeden drugiego trafił, atak nie robił nic wielkiego. Młody Saroth oszczędzał się podobnie jak Sharp. Dopiero po dwóch minutach walki zmuszony został do użycia swej magii do przeniesienia jednego z silniejszych ataków Matsu do innego wymiaru. Zaraz potem odskoczył spektakularnym saltem w tył. Jego przeciwnik nie odpuszczał, do wszystkiego wreszcie zaczął używać swojej magii. '' - Kruszący Kieł Smoka Piasku! ''- krzyknął, atakując z niewiarygodną prędkością mag z Dragon Tale. - Ja pierdolę, to nawet ma fajną nazwę... Skoro tak, też coś wymyślę! ''Liniowe Przebicie! ''- odwzajemnił Filemon. Gdy tylko atak Matsu miał go trafić, przed Sarothem utworzyła się niewidzialna ściana złożona z kilkunastu warstw, w której atak zwyczajnie się rozpłynął. Sharp próbował się przez nią przebić, jednak bezskutecznie; Filemon mógł jednak go atakować i po chwili Matsu został ugodzony bezpośrednio przez pięść swojego oponenta. Zmotywowało go to tylko do dalszej walki - widział, że rodzinka Sarothów to nie byle bzyk, zatem postanowił dać z siebie jeszcze coś. Zmienił swe ręce w smocze ciało, a nogi pokrył drobną warstwą piasku, by móc się w ten sposób przyspieszyć. W ten sposób zaczął kręcić się po dużej części pola, na którym toczyła się bitwa, a także wykonywał pozorne ataki, by zmylić Filemona. Niespodziewanie wytworzył ''Deszcz Piaskowych Pięści, dzięki któremu miał zamiar trafić swojego przeciwnika raz, a dobrze. Ten jednak widząc lecący z nieba zabójczy piasek, teleportował się kawałek dalej, poza pole rażenia. Czekał na następny atak Matsu, który nadszedł wyjątkowo szybko. Szarża Smoka Piasku ''zaatakowała Sarotha z niesamowitą siłą, ten jednak... przyjął cios prosto w twarz. Gdy tylko Sharp nabrał przez to wrażenia, że zdobył przewagę, widząc krew na ciele Filemona, jego skóra rozbiła się na małe kawałeczki, odsłaniając prawdziwą warstwę. Do tego, zaraz potem ręka Sarotha zaczęła się świecić. Matsu nie miał już czasu zareagować - dostał bułę w brzuch od zasadniczo swojego własnego ataku. Nie spodziewał się, że Filemon może kraść czyjąś moc w taki sposób. Atak jednak nie skoncentrował się tylko na ciele Sharpa, ale rozszedł się po całym polu, tworząc ogromny krater, w którym to dalej mieli walczyć Matsu i Filemon. Ten pierwszy otrząsnął się po chwili, wstał z ziemi, otrzepał kurz i spojrzał na Sarotha i jego niewzruszoną twarz. Widząc, że nie da rady zrobić nic w takim układzie, na nowo zmienił swe ciało w ciało smoka; do tego użył swojej ''Smoczej Siły. Zmiany w jego ciele, rozszerzające się i lekko wykrzywiające oczy, dłuższe zęby, przypominające te u drapieżnika, a także wysmuklenie rysów twarzy nieco zaciekawiły Filemona. Chciał on jednak wykorzystać chwilę transformacji Matsu do ataku, licząc, że w tym momencie nie może on atakować. Ruszył całą swą siłą. Sharp jednak po prostu skontrował jego cios lewą ręką, po czym wypchnął ją do przodu wraz z samym Filemonem, który został odepchnięty na kilka metrów w tył. Utrzymał jednak równowagę. - Furia Smoka Piasku! ''- Matsu zaatakował jeszcze raz. Saroth nie miał wystarczająco czasu, by przygotować się porządnie do tego ataku, musiał więc się znów teleportować. Zrobił to idealnie, pojawiając się za plecami Sharpa i uderzając go z łokcia w kark; ten jednak otrząsnął się bardzo łatwo, po czym obrócił się i zadał trzy ciosy pięściami, z czego jeden był trafny, lecz zmieniony w nicość przez magię Filemona. Dzięki smoczej sile, Sharp zyskał lekką przewagę nad Sarothem, który przestał już się ograniczać. Przeszli do bardzo szybkiej walki, w której praktycznie nie było widać co się dzieje, widoczne jednak były stale powstające ślady uderzeń w coraz to różniejszych miejscach. Chwilę później Sharpowi znudziła się ta forma walki, wyrwał więc drzewo z korzeniami i wywrócił je na drogę Filemona, by ten musiał zahamować. Wykorzystał ten moment i uderzył całą swą siłą w ''Kruszącym Kle Smoka Piasku. Saroth znów postanowił skontrować atak swym Liniowym Przebiciem, lecz jego bariera została rozbita, a on sam o mało nie ugodzony. Uniknął jednak tego ciosu i odskoczył kawałek dalej. Matsu nie ruszył zaraz za nim. - Ta walka mnie nakręciła, przyjacielu, ale mam już jej dość. Chyba wreszcie czas to zakończyć. - powiedział Sharp spokojnie. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Masz jeszcze jakiegoś asa w rękawie? Niezmiernie mnie to ciekawi. - odpowiedział Filemon. - Śmiało, nawet pozwolę ci przejść w dowolną formę, transformację czy co tam jeszcze masz. Czekam. - Słusznie. - odpowiedział Matsu. - Już tak dawno nie walczyłem z kimś, na kim musiałbym tego użyć... Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pamiętam jak to działa! - po tych słowach chłopak zamknął oczy, a jego ciało stopniowo zaczęło pokrywać się cienką warstwą piasku, która z chwili na chwilę stawała się coraz bardziej świecąca. Filemon nie do końca dowierzał własnym oczom. Mało kiedy widywał zdolność zmiany ciała w coś innego, teraz obserwował zaś jego przemianę w ciało dwóch różnych smoków jednocześnie. Chwilę później świa- odowało z Sharpa, lecąc pionowo w górę, ale i w dół, niszcząc kilka metrów terenu pod nim. Matsu przez chwilę wisiał w powietrzu nad tą dziurą, po czym spokojnie poczynił dwa kroki naprzód w stronę Filemona. - Dla mnie prawdziwa zabawa zaczyna się teraz. Atakuj. - powiedział spokojnie. Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Janie Pawle mój kochany, co tu się dzieje? Rodzinka Cheo jest w poważnym zagrożeniu ze strony Dragonów, Filemon najprawdopodobniej zgarnie bęcki od Sharpa... ale czy na pewno? I co z misją Yarato w walce z mafią? Tego dowiecie się już tu: Magia i Krew: Rozdział X. Stay tuned!Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Rozdziały